Technical Field
The invention generally relates to novel methods of treating hematological malignancies, including multiple myeloma. More particularly the invention relates to methods of treating multiple myeloma with a JAK2 inhibitor, thalidomide or a derivative thereof, and/or a glucocorticoid.
Description of the Related Art
Multiple myeloma is a malignancy characterized by the expansion of plasma cells that produce monoclonal immunoglobulin (IgG, IgA, IgD, IgE, or free λ or κ light chains). The overall survival of patients with multiple myeloma varies greatly from a few months to many years; the mean is approximately five years. Anemia, hypercalcemia and bone lesions correlate directly with total mass of myeloma cells and have important prognostic significance. Other prognostic factors include age, the plasma cell labeling index, serum albumin, β2-microglobulin, C-reactive protein, thymidine kinase, and soluble interleukin 6 receptor. Major complications, such as infection and renal insufficiency, are the main causes of death for myeloma patients.
Current therapies for multiple myeloma fail to cure the disease and nearly all patients eventually develop resistance to these therapies. Moreover, there are a paucity of multiple myeloma targets and a lack of therapeutic options that are effective in overcoming drug resistance.